1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixture for forming a grommet by means of a pull tool.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the art of using grommets for reinforcing openings in boat tarps, canvas, etc., it has been customary to supply the grommets with an anvil shaped to the grommet size that could be struck with a hammer to set and form the grommet about a material opening. This requires the user in quite often a difficult environment to handle a multiplicity of forming tools along with the grommet parts themselves in order to accomplish reinforcing the material opening with the formed grommet.
It, therefore, has been found desirable to utilize the pull force of a setting tool, such as a conventional blind rivet tool, along with a grommet setting fixture to facilitate forming the grommet about a material opening.